


Spreading Seed

by IcdKoffie



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Humor, Impregnation, Magic Made Them Do It, Mass Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Births, One Big Happy Family, Orgy, Pregnancy, Repopulating, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, fertility, fertility magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: Set in an AU where Yamato and Ronaldo don't die in Saiduq's route. The team manages to defeat Polaris and is ready for Saiduq's new world, but they have no idea what he has planned for that to happen...





	Spreading Seed

**Author's Note:**

> So lately I'm been having a thing for Impregnation/multiple births fics, so I decided to write my own, with some sex magic and such thrown in.

At the top of the Heavenly Throne, Hibiki and the others were battling Polaris with all their might, and the latter was almost on her last leg. 

“Jarlio, use Holy Strike!” Hibiki ordered.

Jarlio frowned. “'Use Holy Strike’? I'm not a Pokemon, you know.”

“Oh, just do it!” He pointed to Polaris’ main body.

The demon sighed and struck Polaris.

She flinched. “Ha! You'll have to do better than that!” She tried to shoot Hibiki, but he dodged.

“Then how 'bout this?” Keita returned Ganesha and summoned Susano-o. “Susano-o, kick her ass!”

“Yes, master!” The demon attacked her with Mazandyne.

Polaris didn't even budge. “Hmph, a worthless demon for a worthless human.”

Keita pounded his fist. “Oh yeah, I'll show you, you big hunk of nothing!” He jumped up in the air and used Deathbound.

“Ahhh!” Polaris yelled.

“Now's our chance!” Hibiki switched to his attack stance. “Everyone, AAAATTTTTTAAACCCKKKK!!!!” he rushed to Polaris and struck her with continuous Holy Dance attacks.

“OOOOKKKK…” Fumi rolled her eyes and used Elec Dance.

“Yyyyyeeeeaaaahhhh!!!” Joe attacked with Fire Dance.

“HHHHAAAAHHHH!!!” Jungo used Berserk.

“Take this, you big bully!” Airi hit Polaris with Force Dance.

Hinako struck Polaris main body with Multi-Hit. “This is what you get for messing with my Osaka!!”

Everyone else and their demons threw their most powerful attacks at Polaris.

“Is…” Hibiki huffed. “it... finally over…?”

Ronaldo wiped the sweat off his forehead. “It should be by now.”

Saiduq took two steps forward. “I'm afraid to say this, but…”

Otome raised an eyebrow. “But what?”

“I don't think-”

The ground was rumbling, and the party dropped to their knees.

“W-w-what?” Hibiki asked.

“What the hell is going on?!” Asked Yamato.

“Hahaha!!” Polaris rose from the ashes.

The party gasped.

“She's still alive after all that?!” Keita asked in disbelief.

“That's impossible!” Fumi asked. “Isn't there any way to destroy Polaris?”

“Hahahaha!!!” Polaris cackled. “Foolish humans, I am the ruler of the entire universe! There is no way mere worms like you can ever hope to defeat me. You see, not even-”

A large block of ice landed on Polaris’ head.

“AAAHHH!” she was pushed back.

The party looked around in confusion.

“What the hell was that?!” Hinako asked.

“Where did that come from?” Asked Saiduq.

“Who the hell cares?” Keita answered. “At least that thing finally stopped talking. Was giving me a damn headache.”

“You and me both.” Yamato agreed.

“Hheeyyy!!” Someone yelled from above.

The group looked up and saw Daichi hiding behind a big rock.

“Hey, guys!” Daichi waved. “Over here!!”

Hibiki smiled. “Hi there, Daichi! I was wondering where you were!”

Keita crossed his arms. “About fucking time you showed yourself, you damn wuss.”

Daichi laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Well, I was just devising the best strategy for the task at hand. Haha… ha.”

“Of course you were.” Airi rolled her eyes.

“That's a long winded way to say absolutely nothing,” said Yamato.

Daichi shook his head. “Look, anyways- oh, screw it!” He ripped off his shirt, closed his eyes, and made his hands into fists. “HHHHAAAAHHHH!!! IIIIICCCCCEEEE DDDDDAAANNNN-”

Hinako stomped. “This isn't Dragonball Z and you're not a Super Saiyan! Shut the hell up!”

“For once, I agree with the Osaka chick.” Keita said. “Just attack, you moron!”

Io was covering her ears. “My ears are ringing…”

Yamato sighed. “You meet the strangest people, Hibiki.”

“Tell me about it!” He chuckled.

Daichi pouted. “Oh c’mon guys, this is the final battle! It's supposed to be epic!”

“It'd be even more epic if you could shut your trap for once,” said Airi.

“Actually, Daich here has a point.” Joe fixed his glasses. “It's time we pulled out our…” he readied his attack. “Tttrrruuuppp ccccaaarrrdddsss! AAAATTTTTTAAACCCKKKK!!!” He dashed into Polaris with a ball of fire energy.

“C’mon, everyone!” Makoto rushed in to aid him, and the others followed.

As they and their demons were hitting Polaris with a second round of their best attacks, Polaris’ body started to crumble.

“Holy…” Hibiki's ball of holy energy was getting bigger. “Hhhhooolllyyy…” the ball got bigger. “Hhhhhhhhhooooooollllllyyyyyy…” the ball got as big as it can get. “DDDDDAAANNNNNNCCCCCCEEEE!!!!!!” The gargantuan sized ball engulfed Polaris. 

“NNNNOOO!” Polaris used her last bit of energy to scream, and crumbled to the ground.

The party gasped for air as they watched her get blown to bits.

“Tell me…” Daichi wheezed. “It's… finally over…”

Io took a deep breath. “I think so… right, Saiduq?”

He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes, I believe so.”

Everyone cheered and hugged each other.

Saiduq chuckled. “Yes, congratulations everyone. We were only able to defeat Polaris because of everyone's combined strength and will.”

“And everyone's screaming.” Joe laughed.

He smiled. “And that too.”

They giggled.

“So, what's next?” Makoto asked.

“I need to sit on the Heavenly Throne so I can create a new world.” Saiduq answered.

Io placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, really? Then you should get started right away!”

“Yeah, there's not much left of our current world.” Said Hibiki.

Saiduq would have liked to start the process immediately, but there was one small problem- Hibiki and the others were going to be the only people in the world for a long time. Although he couldn't clone them, he had other, more fun tricks up his sleeve…

“I'm aware of that, and I'd love to get started, but…”

“But what?” Airi asked.

“Yeah, what?” Jungo asked.

Yamato grumbled. “Don't tell me there's a catch!”

“I wouldn't say that, but-”

“Enough with the buts, OK?!” Daichi said. “Wait a minute, don't tell me you're the real final boss!” He pointed.

“Ugh, I fucking hate those!” Hibiki whined.

Saiduq looked perplexed. “Final what? I don't know what that means, but I was going to say that in this new world… you eleven will be the only people in it.”

Jungo frowned. “Just us? That'll be lonely.”

Fumi shrugged. “Who cares? Just do what you gotta do.”

They're very trusting, Saiduq thought. “I could, but they may not be others besides you for a long while.”

She shrugged again. “I don't like people.”

“Oh, Fumi!” Otome lightly tapped her shoulder.

Saiduq stepped away from them. “What I'm trying to say is… the world will need more people…”

They wore blank expressions.

“And how are you going to solve that problem?” Io asked.

Hmm, how should he answer that? He couldn't stall anymore; time was running out. The best way was to keep it short and quick. 

“... Procreation.” He averted his eyes.

“What?!” Everyone yelled.

They couldn't believe what they just heard. The socially awkward, conservative Saiduq was suggesting that they have a presumably wild orgy so the women could get pregnant and mass populate the new globe. Obviously, the women were disgusted by such an outrageous idea, and while the men were excited about it, they didn't like the part about the kids.

Daichi choked.“S-seriously?!” 

Hibiki's eyes widened. “I knew you were a freak, but not that kinda freak!”

Joe fixed his hat. “I'm… not ready for babies, man…”

Ronaldo scratched his nape. “Yeah, not me either…”

Io blushed. “I'm not that kinda girl!”

“I'm into trying new things, but I'm gonna let this freaky shit pass me.” Fumi said, fixing her coat.

“There's no way I'm gonna be a baby daddy to any of these crazy chicks!” Said Keita.

“I'm too young to be a father…” Jungo said.

“You expect us to pop babies like some factory?!” Airi asked in horror. “Stupid Saiduq!”

Hinako fixed her glasses. “Ok, I like sex as much as the next girl, but…”

“Even this is too much for me,” Otome said.

Makoto was too embarrassed to say anything.

“So, none of you agree with my idea?” Saiduq asked.

Yamato was about to bust a blood vessel. “Agree? Agree?! AGREE?! No, of course we don't 'agree’ with such a deplorable, implausible plan! I knew I was right all along!” He stared at Hibiki and pointed to Saiduq. “See? I told you he wasn't a human and couldn't be trusted! If you would've followed me instead of him, then this wouldn't have happened!!”

Makoto sighed. “Chief Hotsuin, please come down.”

He scowled. “Come down? You expect me to stay calm after what this monster just said? I outta…” he tried to ran into Saiduq, but the latter attacked him with his sex magic, knocking him down on his back.

The group crowded around Yamato. 

“Yamato?” Hibiki panicked. “Hey, wake up, Yamato!”

Otome checked his pulse. “His pulse is still normal…”

“I hope he'll be alright,” said Io.

He will be, Saiduq thought. Saiduq hit Yamato with sex magic instead of something far more fatal. Within minutes, Saiduq's sex magic caused both sexes incredibly aroused, making them want to mate with the nearest member of the opposite sex like wild animals. It also raised the fertility rates of both sexes; women could possibly give birth to as many as ten or more babies at once, and men would only impregnate women with their best sperm. Lastly, both sexes could stay aroused for as long as four hours at a time.

Yamato opened his eyes, but didn't get up right away. He felt unbearably hot and sweaty, his nipples were hard, and his penis was begging to spring out of his pants.

What's happening to me, he thought. I need to relieve this burning sensation somehow…

“Chief Hotsuin, are you alright?” Makoto asked.

Makoto, I didn't realize how hot you look in that leather jacket, he thought. I just wanna take it off.

“I am now…” he blushed and licked his lips. “Sexy.” He smirked.

They were shocked again. Yamato didn't do as much as notice a woman, now he was practically drooling all over Makoto?

Hibiki gave Saiduq a weird look. “Saiduq, what the hell did you do to him? This isn't the Yamato I know.”

Makoto just stood there, unable to move. Where was all this coming from? She hoped he was joking to lighten up the mood, but he wasn't the type to do that in situations like this. 

Saiduq sprinkled more of his sex magic on rest of them.

Airi tried to cover her face. “W-what the hell is this stuff?”

“Are you trying to brainwash us?” Fumi asked, covering her face with her coat.

Keita punched at the sparkles. “Eww! Get this glittery shit off of me!”

A few minutes later, sweat dripped down everyone's bodies, and the women's pussies were soaked and the men’s dicks were rock hard.

Yamato could barely stand up. “I'm so…” he removed his coat. “Damn hot… can't take it…” he took off the rest of his clothes and ogled Makoto. “You're mine, sexy.” He pounced on her. 

She slipped out of her panties as Yamato was sucking her neck. “Hmm… Chief… don't stop please…”

He wiggled two fingers into her waiting slit. “I won't, love.” He nibbled on her earlobe. 

The others were already naked and licking, sucking and kissing each other. On one side, Daichi and Io and Keita and Hinako kissed with a heated passion and rubbed their bodies together, and on the other, Otome and Ronaldo and Airi and Jungo were sobering all over each other as they stroked their most sensitive areas. Fumi was already on the floor with her legs wide open as Hibiki and Joe took turns nibbling on her wet folds.

I feel bad about using my potent sex magic on them, Saiduq thought as he was stripping down to his underwear. However, it's necessary for the globe. 

He pulled down his boxers and noticed Io’s big breasts. She looked the most fertile out of all of them, and Daichi was still just kissing and rubbing his nipples against hers, so he decided to start with her. As the couple was distracted, he stuck up behind her and slid his throbbing cock in her tight warmth.

Io pushed Daichi away and winced.

“I'm sorry…” Saiduq grabbed onto her hips and slid deeper inside.

Daichi stroked her nipples with his thumbs. “Are you Ok, Io?”

“Uh…” she moaned and shifted her body. “I think so…”

When Saiduq was all the way in, he pinched Io’s clit and began to move in and out of her tightness. At first, he moved at a slow pace, letting Io get used to his cock stretching out her walls. 

The combination of Saiduq messaging her clit and Daichi rubbing her nipples was making her groan and shiver. “Ah, you two…” she shivered again. “More… harder…” she widened her legs. “Please…”

Daichi wrapped his lips around her nipple and Saiduq grinded against her walls faster. With every thrust, Io’s walls got tighter and tighter until they caved in on Saiduq's dick, trapping and squeezing it.

“Ooohhhh...Io…” he managed to thrust her a few more times before spilling his seed inside her.

“Saiduq!” She screamed before collapsing on the ground, gasping for air.

Daichi scrawled at Saiduq. “No fair, I wanted to be her first!”

“Too bad.” He took hold of Io and seized her lips.

She moaned in his mouth and rubbed his back. “Oh, Saiduq, I want more!” She said after she broke the kiss.

As much as he wanted to fill her up with more of his seed, he had to move on. “I'm sorry, but I have to go.” He pecked her on the cheek and sat his sights on Hibiki, Fumi, and Joe. 

Joe was sucking on Fumi's nipple while Hibiki wrapped her legs around his shoulders as he was pushing in and out of her.

“Hibiki, faster!!” She cried.

He squeezed her hips tighter and moved at a quicker, more desperate speed.

Saiduq tapped Joe on his shoulder. “Mind if I join?”

He allowed the spit to flow down his mouth as he looked up at Saiduq. “Yep, but Fumi here probably wouldn't.” He smiled.

He smiled back.

Fumi banged her fist on the ground. “Hey, you two, less talking, more sucking! And fuck me long and hard after Hibiki's done.”

The two men looked at each other, smirked, then turned to Fumi. “You don't have to tell us twice!”

They got on their knees and wrapped their lips around Fumi's nipples. Saiduq's tongue was flicking and swirling around it as Joe was sucking on it like a baby. Feeling two hot wet mouths on her nipples caused Fumi's walls to crumble around Hibiki's dick, and after some quick, uneven thrusts, he filled her up with his hot cum.

Hibiki pulled out and gasped for air. “I didn't think you would be, but you're tight, Fumi…”

She kicked him in the stomach. “What's that supposed to mean, you idiot?

He winced and held his stomach. “Ow, nothing!”

Saiduq and Joe stood up.

“It's our turn.” Saiduq smiled.

Joe rubbed his hands. “Let someone more experienced take over.”

Hibiki stood before Joe. “Hey, I can hit it right, too!”

“Sure you can, kiddo.” He giggled.

While those two were arguing, Saiduq kneeled between Fumi's legs and asked, “Are you ready for one more round?” He used one finger to rub her clit and another to grind against her already tightening walls.

Her thighs were shaking to his delicate touches. “Yes...God!”

He kept stroking and rubbing on her until her walls were soaking wet and heated. Before diving straight in, he gave her throbbing clit one more flick and began to thrust deep into her. As her flaring walls consumed him with every move, he clutched her shoulders and grinded inside her faster.

Fumi's body heated up and she was drenched in sweat. “Deeper! Faster!” She screamed as her walls tightened.

Right before he planted his seed into her, he was able to hastily grind against her spasming, moist walls a few more times.

“Hmm, Fumi Kanno…” he panted. “You're so warm and tight…” he sighed, enjoying the feel of his member in her silky heat.

She shivered and took a deep breath. “And you fill me up so nicely…”

He sighed again and pulled out of her bit by bit, inch by inch. As much as he wanted to rest in her welcoming heat, he had other women to impregnate.

Fumi tried to reach out to Saiduq as he was standing up. “Wait, where are you going?”

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and fixed his hair. “Sorry, but I have to go. Good bye.” he eyed Yamato and Makoto and snuck up behind them.

Ah, Yamato Hotsuin. For about three years, he was surrounded by three beautiful women but didn't have relations with any of them. Most young men his age would've at least flirted with them, but due to his upbringing, Yamato acted cold and professional around them. But with the way he was acting now, rubbing his cock in between Makoto's thighs and licking the back of her neck, it seemed like Saiduq's spell bought him out of his shell.

“Oh, Makoto…” Yamato kissed Makoto's earlobe. “I'm sorry I never noticed how beautiful you were before.” He blew into her ear. 

She shivered in his arms. “It's ok, Chief. Just…” she widened her legs. “Come inside me again, please.”

“You know I never tire of that.” He tightened his grip on her hips and inched his way into her. 

This is my chance, Saiduq thought.

He tapped Yamato's shoulder and the latter flinched and looked back.

“S-saiduq?!” He pulled out of Makoto and lightly pushed her to the side.

“Did I interrupt something?” He smiled. “I'm truly sorry.” His smile widened.

Yamato clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. “Makoto's mine, you monster.”

His overall demeanor didn't change; he was the same possessive man underneath. 

Saiduq was still smiling. “I think she should be the one to decide that, don't you think?”

Makoto noticed Saiduq and blushed. “Saiduq, come here and finish what the chief started.” She got on her knees, grabbed onto the stairs with one hand, slapped her butt check with the other, and widened her legs.

Wow, Saiduq didn't see that coming. His dick hardened along with Yamato's. 

“And she decided.” Saiduq gave him a mischievous smirk. 

“But-”

He pouted. “Oh, c’mon, Yamato Hotsuin. You already had your 'fun’ with her, so go elsewhere.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but he heard Hinako and Otome moan and turned to see what was going on. The two women were riding Daichi and Jungo as Keita and Ronaldo boob fucked them. When either Keita or Ronaldo was about to cum, one of the women bounced off the guy's dick and allowed them to spray their semen on their pussy.

Yamato licked his lips and rubbed his chest. “Damn, that's nasty. I want some of that.” He headed towards them with a pasty smile on his face.

That did look hot, but Saiduq needed to tend to Makoto's needs first. He kneeled behind her, clutched her thighs, lined his cock with her slit, and stuffed it into her tight, little opening. Her cum was practically dripping outta her as he tried to fit all of him into her heat.

“Ooohhh…” she moaned and shooked. “Break me, Saiduq…”

Yamato might have had a larger member than Saiduq, but he was clumsy and inexperienced, so it was no wonder why Makoto wanted to be ravished. After he was fully in, he began to grind in and out of her slowly.

“Saiduq, faster…please…” Makoto pleaded.

He pulled out and slipped the head of his cock in her. “Are you sure you're ready for that?” He teased.

She shifted her hips. “God, yes!!”

He laughed and jammed the rest of his dick in between her walls. “Are you truly sure?”

“Just shut up and fuck me already!”

With every passing minute, he was pumping into her overflowing heat at a more and more urgent pace. As his own cum was soon approaching, her walls crumbled all around his dick and she screamed his name and her juices poured down to the ground. The combined scentsations of her walls clamping around him, her cum dripping, and her warmth caused him to release, filling her up.

“Ah, Saiduq!!” She yelled and came again.

“Makoto!” He thrusted deep inside her pulsing walls until his cum came rushing down.

For the rest of the night, the group continued to fuck each other senseless. The women took in so much semen that their stomachs were starting to swell and the excess semen dripped to the ground. Other fluids covered the floor as well- sweat, spit, urine, and even feces. None of that stopped them though; in fact, they licked and ate the bodily fluids that covered someone else. The next day, Saiduq sat on the sticky Heavenly Throne and became one with the new world.

About four years later, Hibiki and the others were a big- a very big- and happy sex cult… uh, family. Thanks to Saiduq's sex magic, him and Makoto had triplets, Yamato and Fumi had octuplets, Otome and Jungo had ten babies, Daichi and Airi had twins, Hinako and Keita had sextuplets, and Io and Saiduq had nonuplets. Shortly after giving birth to the first set of babies, Io, Fumi, and Otome had babies with Hibiki, Jungo and Ronaldo respectively. Then, Joe had twins with Makoto, a baby boy with Otome, and a baby girl with Airi and Hinako. Hinako also gave birth to a baby boy with Keita. The group had forty-seven kids in all. Currently, all of the women except Otome were pregnant.

Needless to say, it was never ending work taking care of and keeping up with them, especially in this primitive world. They were enraged with Saiduq when they discovered that he tricked them, but they forgave him after a few months; the babies were so adorable and the world was so beautiful. 

It was a sunny day out, so Yamato, Keita and Jungo were out hunting in the forest; Hibiki and Daichi were tilling the fields; Fumi, Makoto, and Hinako were gathering berries; and Ronaldo and Joe helped Io, Otome, and Airi with the children in the gigantic wooden nursing home.

Io, who was about five months pregnant and showing, sat on the loveseat with three of her kids. “Thank you so much for staying here to help us!” she said to Joe.

Joe was helping Airi feed ten of the children at the family table. “Oh, it's nothing dear!” He bought a blueberry to his and Airi's daughter's- Miko’s- mouth and told her to open wide. “Besides, you might be carrying my baby, haha.” He smiled at her.

They had sex around the time Io got pregnant, though she was having sex with Hibiki too. “Maybe. Who knows?”

Airi was feeding her twin girls, Shion and Mion, some cherries. “Don't forget I'm pregnant too, stupid!” she was about four months pregnant, and Joe could've been the father, but Daichi was much more likely.

“Stupid, stupid!” The girls pointed at Joe.

He sulked. “Oh, c’mon!”

Io laughed.

“I wonder how Otome and Ronaldo are doing with the rest of the kids?” Joe asked as he cleaned Miko's mouth.

The two were out back watching the other children play.

“I'm sure they're fine.” Airi yawned and stretched. “C'mon you two, we have to cook more food for the others. Joe, tell Hibiki and that idiot to help us.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Man, if only Daich knew how you talk about him…”

She slapped his shoulder. “Oh, shut up, you moron!”

Io laughed and got up to wake up the sleeping children.

An hour later, Yamato and the others returned from hunting and gathering. The men killed three dear and the women plunked six baskets of mixed berries, and they assisted the rest of the group with preparing them. After they were done, they took the kids to the beach to play while they had a group talk.

“God, am I tired!” Daichi complained as he picked on his blisters. “My hands are killing me!”

“We're all tired, Shijima!” Said Yamato. “Have you tried fighting a pack of wolves lately?”

“Well, I'm not!” Keita pounded his fist. “Shit, I'm aching for a fight!”

He rolled his eyes.

Hinako sighed. “You're always 'aching for a fight’. Cool it down for our kids, ok? We have seven of them together.” 

He was witnessing his children playing in the sand; it warmed his heart. “Yeah, you're right.” He kissed her on the cheek. “Sorry.”

She kissed him back. “It's ok.”

“Awe!” Everyone said.

“Speaking of kids…” Fumi began. “We need to invent an effective form of birth control, because I can't have another baby again.” She pointed to her stomach; since she was only two months pregnant, it wasn't showing yet. “I just can't.”

“Birth control?!” Hibiki asked in disbelief. “We can barely feed ourselves!”

“Yeah, doesn't the electric stove and the refrigerator have to come first?” Jungo asked.

Fumi crossed her arms. “Those can wait. We need birth control now!”

“Then why don't you invent it?” Airi asked.

“I would if I didn't have a billion kids all around!” She huffed.

“Now come down, Fumi.” Otome ordered. “There's always the withdrawal method.”

“Tch, that's what I used with this one right here.” She pointed to Yamato.

He smiled. “I have strong sperm, I suppose.” He chuckled.

“It's not funny!”

Hibiki had his hand in his pockets. “The withdrawal method doesn't feel good either. We gotta find something else.”

“Well, this stupid idiot had the clever idea to shove a pebble in my vagina.” Airi pointed to Daichi. “And look how effective that was!” she pointed to her belly. “Stupid Daichi!” She slugged him, knocking him out cold.

Yamato winced. “Damn, if I would've gotten hit with a punch like that, I would've came up a name besides 'Yamato’ for all my sons.” He had seven sons, as well as a daughter named Hikari. 

“Could you really not think of another name besides Yamato?” Fumi asked. “If we have a boy, I'm naming him this time.”

“Hey, Yamato's a strong, masculine name!” He said. “Our descendants will be proud to bear it.”

“Speaking of descendants, we should leave something tangible behind.” Said Makoto. “Something historical.”

Io smiled. “That's a great idea! But what should we leave them?”

“An heirloom?” Hibiki asked.

“No, I meant something to guide them so they won't make the same mistakes our government did.” Makoto said. 

“But how will we do that?” Ronaldo asked.

“Hmm… we could carve something in stone.”

Fumi smiled. “That's brilliant! We can each carve something tomorrow.”

“Oh, I have a lot of things to say!” Hinako smirked.

“I'm sure you do!” Airi rolled her eyes.

Hibiki jerked. “Whoa wait, what if they won't be able to read Japanese? Wouldn't it be dead by the time technology advances?”

“So what should we do then?” Otome asked.

Joe fixed his glasses. “Use English? Wasn't that the international language in the old world?”

English? Really?

“No one here can even read English, let alone write it, you doofus!” Ronaldo yelled.

“Actually, I can but…” Fumi shook her head. “Oh, never mind.”

“...We didn't think this through, did we?” Hibiki asked, looking up at the starry sky.

They were silent.

“Of course not.” Yamato answered. “That's why I said to follow my plan instead. I-”

His son Yamato II tugged at his pants. “Dada, I'm tired…”

He couldn't help but smile. His parents died when he was a toddler, so he was so happy to have children of his own, and in such a tranquil place like this.

“Oh, are you?” He picked him up and gave him two kisses on his puffy cheeks. “Then let's get you cleaned up. Fumi, I'll tug him in. See you.” He left.

She grinned. Yamato might have complained the most, but he turned out to be a wonderful, attentive father.

“That's so sweet,” Jungo said.

“Yeah.” Hinako agreed.

Daichi finally came too. “Oowww…” he sat up. “What happened?”

Airi stepped away from him. “Nothing!”

Saiduq might not have said much these days, but he was watching over them and their children. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MLK day!!


End file.
